


We Write of Contingents but Never Congratulations

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Contracts, Correspondence, Letters, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: I write of technicalities, breakdowns, the chemical makeup of the divergence of my mind and yours hoping that one day you will open your eyes and see the neurological patterns that build us up and make us equal.





	We Write of Contingents but Never Congratulations

Master Severus Snape,

I provide to you with the utmost care the recipe for my new healing potion. You are the first in receiving this. Should you like to utilize this in your enterprise, please sign the attached contract and send back in the post. I will only be releasing this to the top 5 Potioneers in the world, and as you are one of them, it only makes sense that you would be one. 

In this, you will have your name released to the public as one of the sources of this potion. I have already worked out with Hogwarts a contract that would utilize solely you and I for the potion – so as to protect students, but additionally, we are the only Potioneers with the capability to brew this near the school. So it would simply be efficient. However, you can distribute the potion as you would see fit. 

I ask that you allow for about 3 months of brew time to build up your stores and the stores of the other potions masters, so that when it is released to market you are not bombarded or overwhelmed. This isn’t pretense. I want you to understand, my marketer and I have already assumed a 300% increase to sales for this potion simply because my name would be attached to it. This will die down eventually, but I would never want to do your other business harm by having you overwhelmed. 

Finally, after thorough research my team and I have decided that (your contract with Hogwarts not-withstanding), that should you wish to sell this on the open market, the cost per 1 ounce vial should be in range of 5-7 galleons. This is to assure that there is no mark up because of my name, but also so that there is fair pricing for the product. 

Please let me know if you are open to this. I would be honored if you were to brew this potion. And worry not, I wait eagerly for your break down of the potion and any remarks you may have regarding it. I respect your knowledge in this field and would love any feedback that you have.

As always, 

Mstr Harry Potter (DADA, Pot., HL)

**Author's Note:**

> I am hedging out 30k words on my work for July NaNo (I am thinking it might be between 40k-50k by the time I am done.) Should be posting it in the first week of August. Thank you all for keeping up with my nonsense. 
> 
> A little insight, the relationship that I am basing this series (Letters) off of, is a guy I've known since I was 14 and he was 16 and we took on the world with anger and love and humor and bright blinding hope. Today we are cynical and witty and sharp and we see the world together and we share inside jokes and I wouldn't change any part of our story. Who do you think this person is in my life? What role do you think they play now?
> 
> As always, even if you don't want to answer the question posed above - Comments and Kudos remind me that I am not just crap at this thing I take great Joy in. xoxo Jacks


End file.
